


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Background OT13, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Domestic Fluff, Don't Wanna Cry Era, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Hansol, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Light Angst, M/M, OT13 - Freeform, Shy Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Singing, Work In Progress, insecure vernon, soft jihoon, soft woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Woozi loves the part of Vernon he's most insecure about,and wants to make him love it too.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879804
Kudos: 8





	Untitled

**1:53 PM**

_"You guys are going to be preforming this song?"_

_Vernon nodded,having just finished showing Woozi the song he and the rest of the Hip Hop team were going to be preforming in a couple of days._

_He probably wasn't supposed to be telling the older,but hey,Vernon really didn't care.Besides,Vernon knew that he could trust Woozi,he wouldn't be in love with him if he didn't._


End file.
